The present invention relates to a cooling system using boiling and condensation of a refrigerant, and electronic equipment including the cooling system.
As a conventional art of cooling a heat-generating component inside electronic equipment, there is known a so-called liquid-cooling type cooling device which transfers heat generating from a heat-generating component such as, for example, a CPU to a liquid medium, and transmits the liquid medium to a heat radiation part by a pump to release the heat. The conventional art of the liquid-cooling type cooling device includes JP-A-2005-64186, JP-A-2007-41413 and the like.
JP-A-2005-64186 is intended for a computer, whereas JP-A-2007-41413 is intended for a liquid crystal projector. The above described liquid-cooling type is configured by a cooling part for transmitting heat to a liquid from a heat-generating component, a heat radiation part which radiates heat from the liquid, and a pump which circulates the liquid between the cooling part and the heat radiation part.